


Flow Like Ice

by CriticalDragon



Series: Critical’s HanMei week 2018 Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, HanMei Week, Hanzo trying to be all cool, Mei is giggling knowing he is going to epically fail, and its all fluffy and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo and Mei go ice skating, but Hanzo tries to show off what he doesn’t know how to do.





	Flow Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> HanMei week has begun and I’m pumped!

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Hanzo? There’s no need to be ashamed!” Mei called out happily. 

“Hmph! Never second best!” Hanzo said, still on the edge of the ice, barely moving. He was focused on keeping his balance rather than picking up on speed. 

He has never ice skated. And he was just too afraid to admit it to her. That’s how he is, a bit too much public showing of his pride and accomplishments. When Mei asked him if he wanted to go ice skating with her, he happily obliged and boasted very highly of his ice skating to Mei. She simply laughed and hoped to see it. 

When he looked at her, it was almost she was one with the ice. She kept herself balanced, all the while gaining speed, the sound of metal skidding across the frozen ground. It was beautiful to him. She was on a completely another level than him. 

And it made him see her skills as a challenge. 

With all his strength, he dashed forward, loud screeching noises as he attempted to skate. Unfortunately, he had no control over his speed whatsoever, and skid across all over the ice, tumbling and sliding all over. He was eventually stopped when Mei halted his speed. Looking down upon him, Mei smirked. 

Lifting him up with strength, he dared to not look at her, he was blushing with embarrassment. She held his hand and skated into a loving embrace. “It’s okay to admit it, Hanzo. I knew you were hiding it.” She said. 

Snow began to fall, illuminating their romantic background. “I am a fool...” he murmured, holding her close. That is when her face shot up suddenly to look at him. She was frowning. Uh-oh. Guess he can’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Am I talking to my beautiful Hanzo, or his perfectionist ego?” 

He only smiled, and decided to walked her call out off. “Perhaps both?” 

She gave off an exhausted sigh. “You’re impossible.” She said, skating even closer into their romantic embrace. 

“True mastery is the highest art...” Hanzo said. Mei said nothing in response, but focused on his comfort. 

Mei wanted to make this more romantic. “I’m going to teach you to skate, okay?” She pushed her away from Hanzo, but not enough to keep their hands intertwined. 

He sighed. “Very well.” 

“Just relax, Hanzo. Think of it as a flow of water. Just relax, and you’ll do it perfectly eventually. If you fall, I’ll save you! Just keep holding my hand, and I’ll be able to catch you quickly! Mei explained. 

Hanzo nodded. “I understand.” 

“Okay here we go.” She began to skate slowly, allowing Hanzo to be at pace with her. Then overtime she picked up in speed and Hanzo slipped a few times, but their hands never lost each other. 

She was right. It was like a flow. A flow that could not be driven faster or it would knock him off or be slower, for he would lose balance. Mei kept close to him, making sure their hands would never be severed. A perfect balance. Something Hanzo wanted to find for years. And now it was right next to him. Mei was his balance in life. 

“Mei?” He said as they were skating. 

“Hm?” She turned to Hanzo. 

That was when he skated with perfection to grab and lift Mei into his arms, holding her bridal style. “Thank you for this. And...I love you.” 

She smiled sweetly, and blushed greatly. “I love you too, Hanzo.” 

Their lips pressed with passion. Hanzo knew with Mei by his side, he was one step giant step closer to achieving peace with himself. 

When their lips parted, he set her down and she asked if he wanted to skate more. “I would be honored.” He said with his own smile. 

She continued to smile and hold his hand, and they both skated into the night, flowing like ice.


End file.
